The Four Marauders
by Caeyle
Summary: The four marauders during their seventh year at Hogwarts. Note: I've uploaded all 3 chapters in one. Unfinished - this will not be continued.


Title: The Four Marauders

Author: Caeyle

Chapter One: The Marauders Revenge

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: All characters, well... most characters and all settings belong to J.K. Rowling. I don't own them, no copyright infringement is intended.

Summary: The four marauders during their seventh year at Hogwarts.

Author's Note: 11/11/02

Slamming his book shut, Sirius looked up at James. "Ready?" James asked.

"So… what are we planning now?" Sirius asked casually. It was only the first day of school, and already the teachers had assigned homework for the next day.

"Revenge on Avery," James said, brown eyes twinkling devilishly. Avery had cursed Peter, or so he had heard. Sirius had no idea what had happened, but it must have been bad, Peter still hadn't come out from the hospital wing yet.

"Detention isn't good enough for him," Sirius said, nodding. "Speaking of which, he got three, with McGonagall."

"Where'd you hear that?" James asked suspiciously.

"Don't worry, I didn't do anything. Arabella told me. Do you know what he did to Peter though?"

"No, Remus and I tried to go visit him in the hospital wing before dinner, but Madam Pomfrey didn't let us in. Come on, Remus is in the library already, we're supposed to meet him."

They entered the library, finding Remus at a table, skim-reading a book called Curses and Hexes: The Uncommon.

"How are we going to pull this off without being caught ourselves?" Remus asked, looking up when seeing them.

"I don't know…maybe we could disguise ourselves," suggested James.

"True, you could hide under your invisibility cloak and…that's it!" Sirius exclaimed.

"What?" Remus frowned disapprovingly. "Madam Pince will throw us out if you're not quiet."

"James can hide under his invisibility cloak and curse Avery, except there will be a lot of people around, so he can't blame us. And the rest of us won't be around. He won't have any evidence, and he can't possibly blame us if say, we were in our common room."

"Sirius, you're brilliant!" said James. "We just need to find a suitable curse."

"So, what sort of 'suitable' curse?"

"Something like—painting his nails pink?" Sirius said.

Remus rolled his eyes. "I doubt there is such a spell, Sirius."

"Actually, there is," James interrupted. "I found it in my mum's book."

"See, I told you."

"Speaking of that, maybe we could make his hair turn bright pink, or we could make it spiky, or…" James started.

"Ahem," Remus coughed. "We're getting way off subject. I thought we were going to do something more—serious."

"True," James mused

"There's nothing I can think of really serious except transfiguration," Sirius said, a bit absentmindedly. Transfiguration was the only class he took really seriously. Sometimes.

"What could we do with transfiguration? Turn him into a cactus, or, um…" James said.

"Turn him into a bug?" Sirius put in.

"What if he gets stepped on, though," Remus interjected. "He might get killed."

"Isn't that the point?" Sirius asked, half-jokingly, half-serious.

"No," James frowned. "We are not going to be responsible for murder."

"So, how about turning him into something big," Sirius suggested.

"Like a cat," Remus asked.

"I was thinking more of an elephant," Sirius put in.

"Sirius—" James said, warningly.

"We could turn him into a snake," Sirius said.

"Hmm," Remus said thoughtfully. "I suppose that could work, if it's not too hard…"

"After becoming Animagi, temporary transformations are easy," James said, noticing Remus's sudden guilty look. They really had to get him over that.

"Let's say tomorrow after lunch," James said. "We should all be eating together, but if we get split up, we'll meet in our common room."

"Okay, that's set." Sirius stood up, stretching languidly. "Let's go to bed. Madam Pince is looking suspiciously at us, like we're trying to learn every curse in these books and we're going to hex the whole school tomorrow."

"Er—" James chanced a glance at Madam Pince, who was sitting at her desk, staring at them very suspiciously. "Right, let's go."

"Moony, wake up," Sirius said, shaking Remus by his shoulder. "Wake up, you're going to be late for class…"

"What—" he glanced at his watch hurriedly. "Sirius, you prat…"

Sirius was laughing uncontrollably. "Well, now you're that you're awake, I'm not letting you go back to sleep again."

"Sirius—! It's only five in the morning!" Remus protested.

"So? We can eat an early breakfast, or try to break into Dumbledore's office, or sneak into the Slytherin's dormitory…"

Yawning, Remus sat up. "You should have waken up James."

"No way am I doing that again," Sirius said emphatically. "Last time he nearly cursed me, waking the whole house up, and then he threw mud at me during quidditch practice. Talk about immature quidditch captains."

"Oh," said Remus, raising his eyebrows. "What about everything you've done?"

"That was different," Sirius insisted. "Besides, James is the head boy and the quidditch captain," he said pointedly.

"Right…" Remus rolled his eyes. "So maybe I should throw you out the window or something, what do you think?"

"Who is making all the noise?" a sleepy voice from the next bed demanded. Sirius froze.

"Erm—no one?" Sirius said quickly.

"Right—" James sat up. "You two woke me up one and a half hours earlier than necessary." He frowned at them.

"Well, if you're up, why don't we sneak down to the common room," Sirius suggested, glancing at the empty bed next to James's. "Peter still hasn't come back? I hope Avery hasn't killed him or something…" he went on in a worried tone.

"With the noise you're making, I'm surprised the whole dormitory isn't awake," James said. "Let's go, then."

Sirius stealthily tiptoed across the floor, around Remus's bed, when he tripped on the corner of his trunk, and flew across the floor, landing hard with a loud 'thunk'. Remus, who had been following Sirius, tripped over him, not seeing him in the dim light.

"Damn trunk—"

"Ouch!"

"Remus, get off, you're heavier than an elephant!"

James stood looking at them; arms crossed, with a look of annoyance on his face. "If I ever am going to steal something, remind me not to take you two."

The remaining two seventh year boys were woken by the noise.

"What's going on—?"

Sirius standing up, said, "We were going to go down for breakfast, before that blasted trunk tripped me, and then Remus squashed me."

"What?" Pat Donovan looked disbelieving. "All three of you? It's not even six o' clock yet!"

"No—" Sirius started sarcastically. "Actually, I was the only one going down for breakfast, James was going to fly out the window, and Remus was going to play a chess game by himself." Sirius rolled his eyes. "What did you think we were going to do?"

"Well— since we're awake, we might as well join you. By the way, how did you three get to be awake anyway?" asked Jack Roberts, dressing hurriedly.

"Well," said James, "It's a long story…"

Dumbledore was sitting at the staff table, listening in as the teachers discussed the best way to teach classes. Looking over, he saw the five Gryffindor boys walking into the Main Hall. Glancing at his odd looking watch, he saw it was barely six. As they passed by to go sit down at their table, he asked, "Boys, why up so early?"

"It's kinda a long story…" they all replied in unison.

"Okay," Sirius said, speaking in a low tone. "Remus, you stay down here and do your homework, or something like that. Don't go anywhere. James and I are going to go upstairs to study. James will come down in his invisibility cloak, and while the Slytherins go out of the Main Hall to their house, you'll transfigure Avery…no, why don't you transfigure everyone except Rosier, that'll make him look like he's done it. Then come back, follow another Gryffindor in, come up to our dorm, and it'll look like we've been upstairs all along."

James and Sirius departed to their dormitory. "Good, it's empty," James said. "I guess Jack and Pat are still eating?"

"Probably, don't worry, I can bluff them if they come up." James rummaged around in his trunk, finding his silvery invisibility cloak. "Good luck."

James's eyes sparkled with excitement. "I'll be back soon." He slipped the cloak on, vanishing from sight.

James walked carefully down the stairs and out of the portrait hole, careful not to bump into the Gryffindors, many of who finished lunch and were either studying or playing games. He went down the secret passageway they had found, which got you to the Main Hall much faster. Coming out behind a statue, James could see the Slytherin group coming out of the Main Hall, some Ravenclaw girls behind them. Perfect timing.

"Well, he'll be in the infirmary a while," drawled Rosier, smirking. A first year Hufflepuff running toward the Main Hall collided with Avery suddenly.

"What are you doing?" Avery snarled.

Rosier raised his wand. "I think he deserves a punishment. No running in corridors, you know."

"Y-you can't use m-magic in t-the corridors," he squeaked.

James suddenly cast a cloud of green smoke around them. The Ravenclaw girls also had stopped, watching nervously. Rosier, distracted, looked around.

"It came that way," Snape pointed.

"Never mind." He raised his wand once again. Concentrating, James pointed his wand at the group of Slytherins. Suddenly, in place of Snape, Avery, and the first-year, were two large black snakes, and one small garter snake.

The girls screamed at the sudden transformation, causing Professor McGonagall to come out of the Main Hall. There was a flash of red light, and they were transfigured back to their regular selves. "What happened?" she demanded furiously.

"They were threatening to curse him," said one of the Ravenclaw girls.

"And then they all turned into snakes," added another.

"Rosier transfigured them," said the third.

"Twenty points from Slytherin," said McGonagall, "and detention for all of you. Yes, you too Snape. No magic is to be used in corridors, and definitely no bullying!"

James slid back into the tunnel, making his way back to his house, triumphant.

Title: The Four Marauders

Author: Caeyle

Chapter Two: Herbology and Venom

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

"Can you believe it?"

"I knew he was an idiot, but I didn't think he was that stupid!"

"Seriously though, I didn't know he was that advanced, I heard he almost failed transfiguration one year…"

"He is a seventh year, though."

"Into snakes, why the hell did he do that though?"

The school was buzzing with rumors and speculations on how Rosier got a detention. Everyone was trying to figure out what really happened.

"Hey James, did you hear?" Pat shouted from the other end of the corridor, running to catch up.

"Hear about what?" James looked innocently puzzled.

"Rosier transfigured some people in the corridor into snakes!"

"Oh… I think Remus said something about that, Rosier lost control or something, and turned everyone into giant snakes? I was doing my homework in our dormitory with Sirius at the time…"

"Oh really? Where'd Remus hear that one? Oh look, there's Jack, well, bye." Pat ran off again, after Jack.

James was laughing uncontrollably when Sirius and Remus appeared from the Great Hall, having finished breakfast.

"What's so funny, Potter?" Sirius said in a stern voice, looking disapproving.

James just laughed harder. "Sirius… you don't sound anything like McGonagall," he finally gasped.

"So… what is so funny?" Sirius wanted to know.

"Well, Pat came by, asking if I heard about Rosier, y'know," James grinned. "And I told him that Remus told me that he transfigured them into giant snakes."

"James," Remus started, frowning. "I would definitely not spread a rumor like that."

"So," James smirked. "Ruining your reputation, am I?"

"Well, would you mind moving, or do you have to block the corridor?" A cold voice said, from behind him.

Sirius whirled around to face Snape. "Of course we have to block the corridor," he said sarcastically. "You'll just have to squeeze through that crack between us and the wall." He gestured at the open half of the corridor.

"You think you're so smart," he said, coldly. "But you're worthless, you won't even get a job when you leave, if you don't fail all your classes, that is."

"Oh yeah? And what about your pathetic life," Sirius said angrily.

"Better than yours, slimeball," he replied, sneering.

"You're the slimeball, not me," Sirius nearly shouted. "Why don't you go to…"

"Thanks for your time and words," James cut in quickly, "but we've really got to go now, see ya later." He quickly pulled Sirius down the corridor, out of the castle, leaving Snape standing there, mouth opened furiously.

"Sirius, why do you have to provoke him," James asked him, once they were safely outside.

"I didn't," Sirius said furiously. "He was the one who…"

"You didn't have to be all sarcastic," Remus cut in.

"He started it, there was plenty of room."

"Well…" Remus started again.

"Okay, never mind!" James interjected quickly. "We don't all have to argue. Just don't get all provoked, Sirius."

"I wasn't pro…"

"Yeah, you were perfectly ca…"

"I said, never mind!" James practically yelled. "End of conversation. Look, here comes Peter, I suppose he just got out of the hospital wing."

"Hi, guys," said Peter, coming over.

"What did he do to you?" Sirius asked.

"Well, I don't exactly know the curse… it kind of made me frozen, like the body bind, except you couldn't think, either."

"Oh, I think I've heard of that before…" Remus said.

"Well, anyway, I'm glad you're back," James said cheerfully.

"Aren't we supposed to be in class?" Remus suddenly cut in, looking at his watch.

"What? Oh, crap!" Sirius exclaimed, looking at Remus's watch. "I need to get my bag."

"Well, meet you for herbology," James said. "Hope you're not late…" Sirius was already sprinting inside, racing up to Gryffindor tower.

"Well, anyway, we caused him to get another detention, anyway," James said cheerfully, walking across the grounds.

"Didn't you get caught?"

"No one even suspects us." James nodded.

"I'm sure," Remus said.

"Well, they can't prove anything," James said. "Same thing, isn't it?"

"Not really," Remus started.

"Oh look, there's a phoenix," James said quickly, not wanting to get into an argument with Remus. "Ha, made you look."

Peter and Remus glanced each other, shaking their heads. "So, how old did you say you were, again?" Peter asked.

"Oh, I'm actually really about an eon old, I'm the oldest person living, y'know. It's just that I have to have a new look every hundred years or so, or it'll look suspicious," James said.

"Yeah, really." Remus rolled his eyes. "You shouldn't have asked him that, Peter. It's obvious he would come up with an immature answer like that."

"Hey! At least I'm better than Sirius," James started. "If you asked him that, he would say he's negative a thousand."

"True," Remus said.

"Hey look, a flying kappa!" Peter said, stopping and pointing. Instinctively, James looked up. Remus and Peter started roaring with laughter.

"Ha! Made you look!" Peter said triumphantly.

"Good one, Peter…" Remus said, opening the door of the greenhouse.

"I was just seeing if there was a rain cloud," James protested, sauntering into the greenhouse.

"Greenhouse three today, chaps. Everyone move. Potter, where's Black?" Professor Sprout shooed everyone out of the greenhouse.

"He went to get his bag," James replied promptly. "Should I stay here to tell him to come to the right greenhouse?"

"Yes, that'll be fine. Next time, though, if he's late, he'll get a detention. Lupin, Diggory, let's go."

Sirius appeared at the greenhouse about ten minutes later, panting for breath.

"What took you so long?" James frowned.

"Peeves, then I went up the wrong staircase, then I couldn't find by bag," Sirius gasped. "Where is everyone?"

"Greenhouse three, come on, let's go. Sprout said you'll get a detention next time you're late," James said, heading toward the door.

"Well, that's a easy detention then," Sirius joked. "Seriously, it's almost hard not to get detention these days. Remember in our first year? I only had twenty-one, because no one gave detentions."

"That's true. Wonder why everyone got all strict now," James mused, pulling Sirius out of the greenhouse.

"Today we will be repotting the Venomous Tentacula. I trust everyone did their homework, so we will get straight to business… Everyone in groups of four, you can choose your partners."

"What homework?" Sirius looked uneasily at the rows of small, lethal-looking plants, snapping at each other's leaves.

"You didn't do your homework?" Peter asked, looking disapproving.

"Rather, no, we were fixing up the map," James said pointedly. "Remember?"

"Still…" Remus came up, with an expression that matched Peter's. "At least some people do their homework."

"So, how exactly do we do this?" James asked, staring at one of the plants.

"First we freeze it, like this." Remus rolled up his sleeves, and pointed his wand at one of the plants. "Impedimenta!" The plant froze, its leaves and stalk drooping. He grasped it firmly, below the spikes, uprooting it, then putting it into a larger pot, packing it with dirt firmly.

"Oh, that's easy," James said, grinning, and freezing two plants at the same time.

"I'm warning you…" Remus started to say, but it was too late. Sirius had froze a plant, then reaching out to grab it, another of the plants bit him.

Remus sighed, listening to Sirius cursing and threatening the plant loudly. "And then I'll shrivel you, and turn you into a pickle, then feed you to my cat if you don't – let – go!" Professor Sprout came over to them, frowning disapprovingly. She quickly immobilized the plant.

"Mr. Black, have you done your homework?"

"Yes, Professor," he said innocently, prying the plant's jaws off his hand. "But I don't remember a part about watching out for the other plants. The book is a little uninformative, don't you think? Maybe –"

"Black, hospital wing, now!" She glared at him, before turning away, muttering about common sense.

"How am I supposed to use my common sense when I left it in my trunk? It doesn't say we need common sense for classes," said Sirius, who had heard everything Professor Sprout had said. Professor Sprout turned, glaring. He quickly ducked out of the greenhouse, before she gave him a detention. "I'm going!" he yelled back, running toward the castle.

"I told him," Remus said, rolling his eyes.

"You mean you were about to tell him," James corrected.

"Hey! Who are you to comment on…" Remus started.

"You guys, Professor Sprout heading this way again," Peter put in hastily.

"Oh, right," James muttered, as all three of them began working diligently. "Why does Sirius put the teacher in a bad mood, then leaves us to face the consequences?"

"You might remember you're usually the one…"

"Me? No, it's always Sirius. Remember when…"

"Actually, that was you. You were the one who tripped…"

"That wasn't my fault! Besides, I didn't do that on purpose, like Sirius…"

"Sirius got himself intentionally bitten? I really don't…"

"Class over for today," Professor Sprout announced finally, after an hour with the plants.

"Quidditch practice at seven," James said as he passed Kara Parker, one of the beaters for the Gryffindor team. She nodded before entering the main hall for dinner. By the time the main hall was almost full, he had found all five of the players. Just before he was going to go in, he saw Sirius.

"You're late again."

"This is my 'be late for everything' day," Sirius informed him solemnly. "Besides, I was in the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let me go." He waved a bandaged hand. "Can you believe those things are poisonous?"

James rolled his eyes. "That's why they're called venomous."

"Oh, really? So, why are you waiting in the entrance hall. Not just for me, I hope."

"Not in your wildest dreams," he grinned. "No, I was informing everyone about the practice today. You better not be late for that."

"What?!" Sirius looked outraged. "We just had practice yesterday, and the day before, and how am I supposed to use a club when my hand is injured?" he demanded furiously.

"Gryffindor versus Slytherin match coming up in two weeks, y'know, and if I remember correctly, you usually hold your club in your right hand, not your left..."

"And who do you have a crush on now?" Sirius interrupted.

"What?"

"I thought that would shut you up. Let's go eat now, I'm hungry."

"Sirius, you're always hungry…"

Title: The Four Marauders

Author: Caeyle

Chapter Three: The Quidditch Match

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

"Wake up," James hissed in a sleeping Sirius' ear.

"Wha- " Sirius rolled over, facing James. "Go to back to bed, 's only one in the mor-" His speech was interrupted by a huge yawn.

"No, it's not, it's five, and it's time for quidditch practice!" James said, as loudly as he dared. Fortunately, the other four boys did not wake. "And this is from Mr. I-wake-people-up-at-five-in-the-morning-as-a-joke."

"Well, that's better than being waked up for quidditch practice," Sirius grumbled. "At least if it's a joke you can laugh about it." He was already out of bed though, digging through his trunk for his quidditch robes. It wasn't a good idea to annoy a quidditch obsessed James.

"Hurry up, I'm going to get the others," James whispered, before he departed.

Sirius was still grumbling as he splashed cold water on his face and retrieved his broom out from under his bed. "I swear, there's James, and then there's James' evil quidditch obsessed twin. And then there's quidditch practices that last twenty-four hours, and then-"

"Are you coming?" James reappeared, looking annoyed.

"Back already?" Sirius questioned.

"Yesss," James hissed, "because you took longer to wake up than the rest of the team."

"I do?" Sirius was now fully awake. "That must be a new record or something-"

"Just get over here," James snapped, "and follow me."

"I can find the quidditch field by myself," Sirius said, pretending to sound insulted, while following James out of Gryffindor tower. "I'm not a first year, y'know."

"You act like one," James muttered, under his breath.

"What was that, Jamie?" Sirius said, sounding innocent. They had caught up with the rest of the team. Everyone was half-asleep with the exception of James and Sirius.

James turned and gave Sirius a look that could kill. "Nothing, Siri. All I said was your intelligence is equal to a first years. Never mind, lower than that."

Now it was Sirius' turn to give James the 'death glare'. Unfortunately, he didn't get a chance to say anything because in that amazingly short amount of time, they had managed to get to the quidditch field. "Everyone warm up first," James said shortly, "And then I'll let the balls out."

Soon, everyone was up in the air, flying, diving, turning, and swerving. Sirius was engaged in a mid-air bludger bat fighting contest with the other Gryffindor beater, Tray Jones. "Ha, got you!" Sirius shouted. "This is better than sword-fighting!"

Tray stopped for a moment, surprised. "You've fenced before?"

"No," Sirius admitted, "but this just has to be better. After all, it's in the air, and-"

"Stop that, you two," James said sternly, flying over to them. "Okay!" he shouted to everyone. "This is going to be our last practice before the Gryffindor-Slytherin match, which I'm sure everyone knows is today."

"What!" Sirius almost fell from his broom in surprise. "That was supposed to be a month ago!"

"A month has passed," James said, glaring.

"If we're having a match, we shouldn't practice now," Sirius said hopefully. "We might tire ourselves."

"The only reason we're having practice is because certain people were fooling around the past week," James said pointedly. He turned toward the chasers. "The Slytherin team has an extremely good keeper, so…"

Sirius groaned. "And just think we could be in the Great Hall eating breakfast right now," he whispered to Tray.

"Potter, Malfoy, shake hands," Madam Hooch said.

James approached Julius Malfoy and shook his hand quickly before mounting his broom and taking off. "And… they're off!" Sean Thomas, a fourth year, was commentating. "Gryffindor has two new chasers, Scott and Reimus. But from what I heard, the team is still going strong, don't be decieved, Slytherin! Slytherin's new keeper and team captain, Malfoy, will finally get to show his talent on the field, also a reserve last year, and didn't get to play. And, there goes the balls!"

The game had started. Slytherin immediately took the quaffle. The bludgers were flying everywhere, due to both sides' beaters. "Slytherin in possesion, scoring, no, he misses. Reimus takes the quaffle, flying toward, never mind- blocked by a bludger, Slyt- " He was cut off by a whistle, Sirius had hit Snape's broomstick with his bat, spinning Snape off course.

"Penalty to Slytherin!" Madam Hooch yelled, looking furious.

Flint took the shot. He made it in. "10 to 0, Slytherin's ahead!" Thomas yelled, while the Slytherin stands erupted in cheers. "Flint in possesion, pass to Gulliver, back to Flint, intercepted by a bludger- good hit, Jones! Reimus in possesion, pass to Parker, he going to try to shoot, no- 10 to 10, Scott scores!"

There was no sign of the snitch yet. James hovered overhead, closely shadowed by Parkinson, the Slytherin seeker. "10 to 20, Gryffindor in lead!" Just then, something bumped into the tail of James' broom. Looking back, he saw Parkinson had bounced back a few inches from the impact. Sighing in annoyance, he suddenly sped around, dipping lower.

"Flint in possesion, Parker in possesion- wait! Is that the snitch?" Everyone on the field stopped to watch the two seekers darting around the goal posts. In the stands, everyone was searching for the glint of gold that marked the snitch. Finally, James dived, taking Parkinson with him. A few feet away from the ground, James hovered back up again, but Parkinson, desperately following, wasn't paying attention and crashed to the ground.

"Foul!" yelled Malfoy as James flew back up again. But the whistle was never sounded. After a startled silence, all the Gryffindors cheered, and Thomas continued. "Nice Wronski Feint from Potter." After a glance from Madam Hooch, he called, "Timeout for both teams, everyone on the ground."

Everyone flew toward the ground. The whole Slytherin team looked angry as they went down to see if their seeker was injured. "Sirius, don't do that," James said, as soon as they landed.

"Don't do what?"

"The hit-everyone-with-my-bat thing," said James. "If you let Slytherin get too many penalties, they might win this game."

"No they won't," replied Sirius, highly confident. "They need a new seeker."

"Last year they won," James reminded him. "And he's much better than the one they had two years ago."

Sirius shrugged. "Well, I wouldn't know, I wasn't on the team two years ago. Hey, that rhymed!"

"Sir-ri-us! Just play a clean game, okay? That goes for everyone."

"Everyone resuming positions, Parkinson's okay, just had a bit of a shock there. Gryffindor in possesion, Reimus is going to- cut off by a bludger hit by Snape, there go the bludgers again… Gulliver in possesion, back to Reimus, to Flint, there goes the- wait, is that the snitch? Or is Potter attempting another trick?" The stands immediately went quiet as they saw both seekers racing each other toward the Slytherin goal posts. The only other people moving were the beaters, keeping the bludgers away. There was a groan of disappointment as the snitch suddenly vanished again and the seekers veered off in different directions to avoid hitting the goal post.

"Well, the snitch has decided to be elusive today, Gryffindor in possession, what!" Thomas' exclamation was due to Parker's sudden dropping of the quaffle. "What's happen- "

"James, behind you!" Parker yelled.

James quickly spun around, expecting a bludger. Instead, the small fluttering ball was quickly flying away. He lunged for it, nearly slipping off the front of his broom, grabbing it using the reflexes of a quidditch player.

Thomas' voice could still be heard over the cheering. "Amazing! So that's where the snitch was! 170 to 10, Gryffindor won!"

As the Gryffindor team swooped down onto the ground, they could hear Malfoy yelling at Hooch that the whole game wasn't fair. As they walked toward the changing rooms, Sirius shrugged. "Not you're fault the snitch chose to follow you around. I told you we would win."

END 


End file.
